Pent Up Energy
by awriterofthings
Summary: Sara wants Nyssa to join Team Arrow so that she'll be kept busy.


**Pent Up Energy**

Felicity entered Team Arrow's hideout and found Sara asleep at her desk, using her keyboard as a pillow. She slowly made her way over to the blonde and gently tapped her on the cheek. "Hey, you and Nyssa get in a fight or something?"

Sara turned her ahead away from Felicity's prodding. "Sleeping," she muttered.

"I can see that," Felicity said, amused. "You're kind of sleeping in my space, which is cool, but I have work to do."

"Five more minutes," Sara mumbled, tiredly.

Felicity moved to the other side of Sara and placed a hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"I'm not sick. I'm just so tired. Please, Felicity, let me sleep."

"No time for that," Oliver said as he entered the room. "Lots to do. You okay, Sara?"

Sara finally sat up and turned in the chair to look at Oliver. "Please let Nyssa help Team Arrow."

Oliver shook his head. "You know how we do things here. Nyssa's way of doing things is a bit more… aggressive. She's a wild card, Sara."

Felicity noticed Sara's shoulders slump in defeat and decided to appeal to Oliver's more reasonable side. "Okay so I know Nyssa's all "kill, kill or maim so that death happens" but she'd be a great asset to the team. You should at least give her a chance to prove herself." Felicity gestured to Sara. "Besides, look at our little friend here. She really needs Nyssa to be on Team Arrow for whatever reason."

Oliver took in the blonde's state. She had bags under her eyes and she looked as if she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in weeks. "Are you and Nyssa fighting?"

"No, we're not fighting," Sara sighed as she looked from Oliver to Felicity. "Nyssa is trying to deal with normal people life and she's bored. She has all this pent up energy and the only way she can seem to deal with it is through sex. Lots and lots of sex."

Diggle froze at the bottom of the stairs at Sara's words. "Do I want to walk into this conversation?"

"Sara's tired because Nyssa wants to… you know… a lot," Felicity summarized.

"She needs to be kept busy," Sara explained. "Even I can't keep up with her stamina."

Oliver chuckled. "Go home and rest, Sara. One chance. That's all I'm giving her."

"Thank you," Sara said, relieved. She got up and made her way upstairs to head back home to her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Nyssa heard the key click in the door and remained seated on the couch as she watched Sara open the door and step inside.<p>

"Hey," Sara greeted Nyssa as she closed the door. She saw that the woman was wearing a black silk robe. When she had slipped out of bed, Nyssa had still been sleeping.

Nyssa drank her tea as she studied her girlfriend. "You left without informing me. Is everything all right?"

Sara moved to sit beside Nyssa but left a decent-sized gap between them. Keeping contact to a minimum would help ensure that Nyssa wouldn't get the wrong idea. She didn't have enough energy to start anything. "Yeah, I was just with Oliver and the others. Guess what." Nyssa quirked a brow and waited for the blonde to continue. "Oliver said you could join Team Arrow."

Nyssa made a face of discontent. "I have no interest in joining such a team."

Sara looked at the woman in disbelief. "It will give you something to do. I know you miss working for the League." Nyssa had quit the League, almost losing her life but Ra's al Ghul saw reason and let his daughter go unscathed.

"I won't take orders from _him_," Nyssa stated. She reached out and brushed a strand of hair behind Sara's shoulder before scooting closer to her.

Sara tensed up at the gentle action. She was still sore from the paces Nyssa had put her through all night. As Nyssa leaned in to place a kiss on Sara's jawline, Sara got up and began to pace.

Nyssa frowned at this. "Why won't you let me touch you?" She had noticed how Sara didn't sit close to her like she usually would. "Have I done something?"

"Nyssa," Sara began. "I'm so tired."

"Then sleep."

Sara stopped pacing and looked at the woman in disbelief. "Really?"

Nyssa looked at Sara in confusion. "What?"

"I can't sleep because you always want sex," Sara pointed out. "You have entirely too much energy. You need a hobby. You have to put some of that pent up energy towards something else."

Nyssa smirked in amusement and stood up to approach Sara. "Why not just tell me this sooner?"

Sara laughed lightly. "It's kind of hard to turn down all of that," she gestured to Nyssa's body. "So will you join the team?"

"I shall give it a try," Nyssa answered. "Maybe you should work on your stamina. You used to be able to keep up." She placed a lingering kiss on Sara's lips before heading to the bedroom.

Sara scoffed in offense. "I can keep up!" She called to Nyssa as she followed the woman into the bedroom.

Nyssa looked through the closet to find something to wear. "I'll go see what your Team Arrow is up to now. You can rest."

Sara didn't want to rest. Now she had a point to prove. "You're not going anywhere."

Nyssa glanced behind her shoulder and saw that Sara was undressing. She chuckled lightly. "I thought you were tired."

"I'm feeling rejuvenated," Sara insisted.

Nyssa moved to Sara and kissed her gently on the lips. The kiss deepened but before things got too intense, Nyssa pulled away. "Sleep."

Sara didn't bother to argue. She tugged her girlfriend towards the bed. "Lay with me. I don't want you around Oliver without supervision."

Nyssa refrained from comment as she got onto the bed with Sara. She placed her arm around the woman's waist and pulled her into her body. "Good night, my love."

"Night. Love you," Sara said before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
